What A Time To Be Alive
by SaltyTiffKnee
Summary: Really, it was never his fault.
1. Chapter 1

What a time to be alive. I want proper grammar since I thought of Master Chief. WE

R WRITING A FANFICITOHBN

WITRMHHH MAKSTER CHCEF AND SYURI

Once upon a time ther was a sora and a master chief. They were in loev "ashCHESKIEGuh" sneezed sora

Master chief put hand on chin. Say to sora: "sora, i love your hot keyblad"

"and master cheif i like your helmet"

A hot tiffknee broke through the window and she is hot

"holy fick" sora whisper

Then her father cried "fuck your father fuck your father"

"oh no" sora said "not the crab" master chief said "do not worry abby,. Io iveiwelll will handle this"

"WIRTH my aweoasme 8pack"

"thank you" cried tiffknee

Then a photographyraptor came in and slapped all of them

Its name was tiffknee

"tiffknee again" cried the crab

He was also the crab. M. then professor oaks came. And said,,,, "yummy krabby" and also said "i need that pokemon"

Then he forgot his grandson's name

Again

Thank god

And then he said "wow" and he was like wow

Then suddenly the krabby evolved into kingler

Sora cry he is a sop

Master chioef look at sora with his eyes

"sop"

Sora cry more "refer to me as sop from now on or i swear to god i'll trinity limit your ass into kingdom hearts"

Master chief says "nods. I would like that"

Riku would be calling him a fucking whore right now

Then sora says "touch me in the butt with your sword"

Master chief did not have a sword, so he took sora sword

And threw it out the window

Good

Then artbiter came in and said "ARBALARGHARBALARGH"

Which translates roughly to: "fuck me in the butt and call me willy"

With a sword

He stuck sword up master chioef's butthole

Sora got super jealous

"only i can shove shit up this fuk's gfuck hole"

Then arbiter cries "wait i have 2 swords" and he was sad

It's 11 oh oh oh oh ohhhhhhh

Sora weep more

And thenr icky came in and said "im never gonna let you go"

"and im never gonna give you up"

But sora says "it's his bedtime"

Then master chief said "not yet, little boy *proverbial wink"

"one of a few reasons why im gonna go to hell"

"yeah"

Cortana showed up and said "MASTER don't LEAVE me you're my DADDY"

Master chief said "cortana, "deeped, grarly vocuiee e "i found a new hoe bb"

EEND of hcapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Yo. Cortana said "fuck boy i dont got time for this"

Master chief just look away. She was shameful eye thing

Sora stepped in front of master chief eye to liberate his poor eye

Master chief thankful

Cortana is a fucking pissbaby and leaves, like a pissbaby

"yeaaaAAAAAAaaah" sora says

Then cortana got super jealous and joined eheushgm master chief arbiter and sora so that wYA it could be a fourway

Then they pulled out a seven-ended dildo

Wtf the fuck

Sora is tired of this trash and picks his crushbaby up and sets him on a pokemon and they leaf like that

Goodbye fuckers

"let's headbutt that motherfucker in the dick, so daddy will moan for me" master chief whispers

Then green showed up and everybody groaned because he was a beetch. Fuck that guy

Then he left.

Thank god

"wow" sora said, expressing his incredible vocabulary

"that was weird."

Then NO

No

But you refused

No,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Then sNixafuck sanic showed up ok

And proceeded to eat his feces

"good to see you hank, excuse me i mkeant DADDY"

"oh yes, daddy" who fucking said that

Moaned master chief

When will my reflection show

Who my daddy really is

"daddy do take this honey wont u"

And then the hot tiffknee broke through the mirror and she was hot and everyone was like 'she was hot'

"holy fick" sora said

Then tiffknee joined the

Nevermind jordan wouldn't allow me to type that

"dont slap me there daddy" christian the oxymoron said

And then music from pokemon plays wow

Then mr mime showed up and says "Helllo boys and girls, ready to see me again"

"oh no, "gasped everyone, including that rock, "not that guy"

"yyeES This gyy"

"anything but that guy"

"fFCk"

Then megaman showed up and put his blaster in master chief's butt

Then sora wigged out like an earwigg he screamed like that one fucking bug that shouldn't be able to scream but is it was so fucking gross

"only i can shove stuff up the stuff's butt"

.

moane tiffknee

evilly laughed the jacket

i fee like this isnt legal

new chapter name: "absolutely ilelegal

End FOFF ACHAPTER 2 (2)(yea

Ps. What christian the oxymoron just said


End file.
